<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蚺蛇重藏/正就+孤影众相关】三年燃尽 by GardeniaAWarmth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738495">【蚺蛇重藏/正就+孤影众相关】三年燃尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth'>GardeniaAWarmth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：含蟒蛇重藏/正就的（纯爱）R18，孤影众间的姐妹情，性格充满巨量OOC私设，有各种历史和剧情上的bug。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juzou the Drunkard/Lone Shadow Masanari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蚺蛇重藏/正就+孤影众相关】三年燃尽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**<br/>猫头鹰的计划里有席卷整个平田宅邸的冲天火光，蚺蛇重藏听他布置当夜的人手安排，山脚宽窄不一的街道、穿过竹林的小径、山上的三重塔与平田可能的护卫数量都被他用奇异的低沉口音细致地描绘了出来。这份细致来自于猫头鹰长年侍奉平田家主而积累的了解，家主给予的信任却成为滋养背叛的温床。这是背信弃义，蚺蛇重藏想，但他对其中纠葛毫不关心，他只专注于自己可以得到的金钱和酒，以及在猫头鹰把他安排去主宅时毫不顾忌地大着嗓门说，我还要一个内府的忍者。<br/>房间里静了一瞬，猫头鹰毛绒绒的头冲他转了过来。当天晚上平田最强的武士肯定会聚集在主宅，重藏说，你找的那些山贼对上他们坚持不了多久，一旦被围攻我需要一个高手分担我的背后。<br/>猫头鹰托着下巴想了想，同意了他的要求，内府许给他的忍者的数量足够调配，蚺蛇重藏的考虑确实也很合理。重藏立刻把目光投向了屋内另一个人，满足地发现对方也在看自己。内府的忍者织部正就对上蚺蛇露骨的眼神，开口说，我可以去。<br/>这一句话就足够重藏臆想出他们重新见面的这一晚该如何度过了。正就依然戴着白色的兜帽，层层布料交叠起来的面罩蒙住了大半张脸，即使那天晚上主动爬到重藏身上他也没摘下过面罩，从始至终只露出一双通红的眼睛。蚺蛇重藏热衷一切能给肉体带来欢愉的事物，女人是和美酒一样珍贵的东西，内府的忍者说让他把自己当做女人那样去使用，他自然对送上门的美味欣然接受。</p><p>**<br/>重藏认出了忍者染着紫色竖条纹的披风。你是个孤影众，他说，他记得今天初次和内府交涉时，这些忍者中的几个静静地站在房间的角落里。他不是第一次见到拥有忍者身份的人，但他们往往致力于用黯淡的颜色隐藏起自己的存在，在重藏眨眼间便埋入褐土和树干，重藏第一次见到像桔梗一样鲜艳而显眼的紫色。<br/>织部正就，忍者看着他的眼睛说，用自报姓氏默认了他的陈述。重藏没有在这个不速之客翻进窗子的一瞬间把他的肋骨打断，因为正就虽然还披着孤影众标志性的披风，覆面的头巾只露出一双眼睛，但他下面什么也没穿，披风的下摆只遮到了大腿，穿过窗口流泻的月光把两条光裸的腿照出苍白而透明的轮廓，因此重藏在警觉地翻身起来后没有攻击，反而咽了咽口水，饶有兴致地跟他说话。<br/>他们初次的交流只有这几句话了。正就报完名字后就干脆地跪坐下来爬到重藏身边，分开腿跨在他身上，一路上被夜风吹得发凉的皮肤紧贴着重藏壮硕的大腿，冰凉得仿佛融化不开的触感让重藏意识到他大概走了不短的一段路，也许是从孤影众的某个据点出发，为了不被人看到他放荡的装束，他必须沿着月光照不到的黑暗的墙角行走。与他相比蚺蛇重藏庞大的身材被厚实的脂肪和肌肉包裹，像野兽一样散发着热气，现在覆盖着一层沉睡时泌出来的热汗，混着常年带在身上的酒气把这个冰凉的闯入者整个包在热烘烘的漩涡中。正就往他身上又贴了贴，仿佛汲取温暖的小兽一样。重藏捏着忍者的下巴，让他抬头跟自己对视，对方顺着他的动作抬眼，露出来的眼神不畏缩也不谄媚，凹陷的眼窝里黑眼睛深不见底。<br/>重藏松开他的下巴，身体往后一仰，任正就的手摸到他的性器上，隔着兜裆布慢慢的撸动了几下，一边撸一遍接着抬着眼睛瞅他。重藏咧开嘴笑了，说你继续。<br/>正就说，直接开始？重藏听得出来他也笑了。<br/>你是内府派过来的吧，我拿了内府的钱，自然会好好办事，重藏说，但我有点喜欢你，你得留下来做完。<br/>正就点一点头。他抬起身体，握着男人的性器对准了腿间的肉穴坐了下去。在他跨坐在重藏身上的时候，肉穴里事先挤进去备好的润滑的水液已经快包不住了，淅淅沥沥滴到重藏的腿上和身下的被褥上，所以半勃的阴茎破开湿软穴口捅进肉道里时，随着咕啾的水声，穴里的润滑一股股流了出来，淋湿了阴茎还没有被含进去的部分。虽然事先做好了准备，但重藏的性器还是过于巨大了，即使还没有完全勃起也已经几乎和小孩的小臂一样粗，比忍者用来扩张的尺寸最大的假阳具还要可怖一些。正就努力地把这根东西吞到自己身体里，他忍耐着穴孔被扩开到撕裂的疼痛，不停地撑起身体，借着重力往下落一截，以此让重藏在自己体内越进越深。<br/>性器整根被吞入的时候正就颤抖地吐出一口气，他的肚子已经被顶成重藏性器的形状了，但还好，在他可以承受的范围内，他经历过没有主导权的比这更糟的时刻。正如重藏所感受到的，紫色确实非常显眼，因此内府的人可以一眼把他们分辨出来，就像分辨人和四条腿的狗。正就攀着重藏的脖子在他身上卖力地起伏，发出一点动情时应该有的呻吟。男人的呼吸也粗重起来，巨大的手掐住了他的腰，腰胯不住地向上顶弄。激烈的交合持续了一阵后，重藏猛地把正就推翻在自己身下，正就的腿顺势勾住他的腰，极度柔韧的身体完完全全向他打开。<br/>本来不一定是我要找你的，正就突然说，看着重藏的眼睛眯起来露出一点笑。<br/>重藏去扒正就蒙得严严实实的面罩，一边扒面罩上沿一边用肥厚的嘴唇亲吻露出来的皮肤。他试了几下，放弃从上面解开这累赘布料，不知为何这面罩的绑带非常牢固，几乎勒在正就脸颊的软肉里。重藏转而掀开一层层布料的下摆，从下巴开始啃咬。正就捧着他的脸轻轻往外推了推，手指陷进脸颊的肥肉上，慢条斯理地说我嘴里有毒药。<br/>忍者的小把戏，重藏知道这些，但他一介酒肉之徒，口腹之欲及其旺盛，连带着交合时也免不得牙齿发痒，一定要咬几下对方身上的嫩肉，留下野兽般巨大的牙印。正就说话时温热的吐息透过面罩后隐隐扫过重藏的脸，毒药这种危险的词反而让粗野的盗贼更加兴奋，这是温柔的女人不能给予的另一种刺激。他把对方两片嘴唇咬在牙齿之间舔弄。重藏的头颅和他本人的体型一样比常人大了一圈，因此咬住正就的嘴唇时就像蟒蛇吞食老鼠一般几乎把他的下半张脸都含了进去。他感到正就紧紧地抿住了嘴唇，不让他的舌头侵入到口腔中。<br/>重藏没有执着于撬开他的唇舌，终于过足了嘴瘾后，他从面罩下退了出来，心满意足地想这感觉就像在女人的长裙下肆意妄为。正就躺在他身下别过头，好像想擦干自己的嘴巴，但手悬在空中犹豫了一下，又垂了下去。在刚才的动作里他们交合的地方已经分开，男人没有满足的欲望依然高高挺立着，正就捧着那根勃起的肉茎深深地弯下头颅，把脸凑到那根巨物旁，隔着面罩蹭了几下，又掀开布料把肉茎罩了进去，慢慢把它含入口中。<br/>从重藏的角度看，孤影众雪白的面罩把那布料之下的景象全部遮掩住了，他看不到忍者那从不示人的嘴唇是如何吞吐他硕大的性器，是否会因为张得过大而狼狈的流出涎水，忍者又是否会和妓院的女人有一样的唇型，经历过刚才粗暴的啃咬后，那两片软肉应该已经红肿起来了。这些都是想象中的面纱下的风光，但人会因为看不到实际情形而在幻想中更加情欲勃发。蚺蛇重藏能感受到正就温热的口腔紧紧地包裹着他的性器，柔嫩的舌尖绕着柱身打转，他几乎要就此释放出来了，但他还想要更多。重藏抓着忍者后脑的布料把他揪开，又一次压着他的身体肏进底下那微微张开的湿软肉洞里。</p><p>**<br/>他怎么样。<br/>谁怎么样。<br/>那个蚺蛇重藏啊。正长蹲在地上，一边给忍犬系好护额一边问正就，皮毛灰白的忍犬在他周围乖乖坐好围了一圈，尖尖的耳朵一抖一抖。在猫头鹰那里时他竟然点名要你，没想到他竟然是那种男人，可能当时还是让我去比较好。<br/>正就想了想，说，他是个好人。<br/>上次那个赤备的将军你也觉得他是个好人，正长皱起眉毛。<br/>啊，这个人真的蛮不错的，不会有什么过分的要求，只要跟他睡就好了。<br/>正长没有回答。他顺了顺忍犬们柔软的皮毛，又在它们腿上绑好和披风同样紫色竖条纹的布条。这些小家伙们是他最信赖的帮手，就像他们是内府最信赖的忍者一样。正就走到他身边，跟大狗们蹲在一起，正长和拍狗一样拍了拍他头巾上的护额。<br/>好啦，我知道了，我会小心的。<br/>不是让你小心，是不要什么人都答应，任务完成后就可以不和蚺蛇重藏来往了，我看他那么嗜酒，早晚在内府也待不下去吧。<br/>正就嗯了一声，又说，但是内府要求的话，我们也不能拒绝啊。<br/>他的语气里听不出什么委屈。作为内府精心培养的忍者，服从的铁律从小就印在他们脑子里，特别是有出色的父亲作为榜样，即使是再不能容忍的任务也可以接受。<br/>之后他们又随意聊了点别的，陪人睡觉不是什么值得讨论很久的话题，内府和猫头鹰合作的计划才是眼下最重要的事情，必须确保顺利完成。计划正式实施那天晚上一切都很顺利，燃烧的大火吞没了平田宅邸，留守家中的武士们被系数斩杀，盗贼在平民家中肆意烧杀抢掠，只除了一件事情在猫头鹰意料之外，御子不见了。<br/>当时年长的女幻术师带着御子躲进了宅邸深处，蚺蛇重藏在门口把守，猫头鹰的要求是不要让外人进入，更重要的是不要让里面的人出来。但是如果有穿着柿子色衣服的忍者，猫头鹰说，他可以放进去，不过他要潜入的话你们也不会发现。<br/>那是我的儿子，猫头鹰又说。<br/>但是猫头鹰没有找到御子，他走进宅邸，过了一段时间又走了出来，胸口的羽毛沾着新鲜的血。<br/>真的没有小孩跑出来？<br/>没有，正就回答。他想到女幻术师和柿子色外套的忍者，他们也没有出来，也许永远没机会出来了。<br/>猫头鹰长叹了一口气，他的计划败在最后一步，此后他必须隐藏起来。但内府的目的都达到了，苇名分家被毁，战力被削弱，平田庄仅存的幸存者流落到主城，他们可以趁此渗透进苇名的核心。<br/>被升腾的火焰映得发红的天幕渐渐透出日光，天要亮了，充满了背叛和死亡的夜晚即将迎来结束。你会留在苇名吗，猫头鹰离开后重藏问。正就歪着头看了看他，说，我不能说。<br/>也是，我忘了你是忍者，蚺蛇重藏又喝了一大口酒，说，以后我可遇不到你这么好的了。<br/>你只睡了我两次，正就说。<br/>重藏哈哈大笑起来，不够啊，他坦率地惋惜道。<br/>你可以继续被内府雇佣，正就说，这次很顺利，以后我们可能会有机会接着合作。他察觉到自己越线了，忍者不应该擅自挑选自己合作的对象，除非被主人征求意见，那也应该结合实际情况理智地评估人选，而不是因为之前合作过。但他顿了一下，还是接着说，我们下次见。<br/>行，重藏说，我会等你的。<br/>回去的路上正长看着正就若有所思的样子，警觉地问他是不是发生了什么事情，正就看了看哥哥，说我在想我昨晚的梦。<br/>我梦到你在着火的庭院里跟人打架，追着人跑到外面的竹林道上，冲得比狗都快，结果出去后就不动了，被那人和一个太郎兵按在地上……正就打了个下流的手势，一边打一边笑，引得正长又拍他脑壳。<br/>我长不高了，正就抱怨。<br/>反正本来也矮，正长说，你们这么在意身高干嘛，前几天太刀足又把披风下摆撕了一截，说这样看着显高。<br/>你披风扯坏了之后不也没换嘛，正就小声说。<br/>正长又使劲敲了他一下。</p><p>**<br/>苇名被撕出缺口之后正长和正被召回了内府，留下一些低级的忍者在苇名持续观察情况。偏远的苇名只是内府庞大胃口的边角，在他们攻城略地的过程中，孤影众作为其最信赖的忍者不断被派去执行危险的任务，但一些不需要武装冲突的谈判也同样伴随着他们的影子。在这些情况下正就参与的次数会更多，正长不知道这是不是一件好事。正就有一双长得最像父亲的眼睛，这让他即使和别的孤影众一样只露出一双眼睛，也是最能取悦别人的一个。在他们还总是一同执行任务的时候，正长会看着正就跟着内府的将军进入房间，乖巧地跪在后侧，微低着头，雪白的兜帽像白无垢一样遮住他的脸。结束后正就可能会被留在房间里，而正长会被派去清除那些被认为会反对谈判结果的人。<br/>过了很久，苇名这个名字才重新出现在他们的世界里。留在苇名的忍者交来的报告里写到，苇名一心病重，现在管理苇名的是他收养的孙子苇名弦一郎。<br/>最大的威胁近乎消失，内府立刻派出了更多忍者潜入苇名，但这些派出去的忍者全都杳无音信。同时城内传出流言，苇名出现了天狗。<br/>不管什么天狗，看守正门的鬼形部被杀了，我们该进入苇名城了，正长说。<br/>正就点了点头，一个遥远的约定模模糊糊地从脑中浮现出来，他想起成片燃烧的宅邸，漫天火星映亮了夜空，他莫名其妙地自作主张，对一个人说我们下次见。那个人是谁，他记得那是个要引诱的对象，又想起来酒，小山一样庞大的身躯，因为他之前好像是个相扑力士。蚺蛇重藏。<br/>忍者记得自己走过的所有的路。正就沿着黑暗的墙角行走，一切都和三年前差不多，除了这次他好好地穿了衣服。他远远地看到纸窗内的烛火，一股迟疑的感觉拉扯着他的心脏，从一开始他就不该来这里，他想，这不在计划内，但他最终还是向那盏灯火走去。<br/>重藏听到窗被拉开的声音，流进来的月光立刻把房间照得清亮，地上的烛火抖动了几下。紫色披风的忍者从窗户翻了进来，轻巧地落在地上，白色的兜帽白色的面罩，只露出一双眼睛，但重藏还是一眼就认出了他。<br/>男人爽快地大笑，我没想到你继续用这种方式来找我，他说，但这很好，比我想象中还要好得多。<br/>我是自己来找你的，正就说，说话的时候他已经坐到了重藏腿上。他还是不知道为什么要来，但他感到非常放松，他在别人房间里时从来没有这么放松过，同时他还感到一点隐隐约约的刺激，好像一直以来被压抑着的什么找到了出口。<br/>重藏抱了他一会儿，他一动不动，安静地被两条粗壮的胳膊圈着。身体被打开的时候正就的眼睛睁得很大，仿佛要把一切都记在眼底。重藏用手指摸摸他的眼角，低头亲他露出来的皮肤，他很轻地说，这次我嘴里没有毒药，然后顺利要到了一个带着酒味的吻。<br/>正就从一片狼藉里穿好裤子系好腰带的时候重藏问他，下次你还会来吗。<br/>正就说，大概不会了。他回答得很快，意外地发现自己没有什么愧疚感。<br/>你们忍者真是残忍的小家伙，重藏说，还好这三年我都没走。他没有表现出什么不满，能再次见面已经无憾，从一句虚无缥缈的告别开始的等待迎来了结局。他看着正就翻出窗子跳下去，披风的一角被气流翻卷起来，像紫色斑纹的蝴蝶扇动了一下翅膀。</p><p>正就回到据点的时候天还没亮，正长和太刀足还在睡，忌手在门口守夜。正就路过他往屋里走，忌手说，你身上有酒味。<br/>忌手很少说话，这句话的语气还硬得要命，正就停下来，低着头没有辩解什么。忌手抓着他的领子把他拽到屋外，紧接着就是毫不留情的一巴掌。正就差点被这一下打翻在地上，摇晃了一下才勉强保持住平衡，他接着站直低头，一副乖乖挨打的样子。<br/>但忌手没再打他，也没再跟他说话，正就往屋里挪了一步，又挪了一步，忌手瞪着他，无声地让他赶紧滚。他溜进屋里翻出正长之前洗的一套衣服，又跑出去把自己洗干净了才回来。正长没发现他偷跑出去的事，忌手也没有往外说，第二天他们和往常一样潜入苇名城行动。太刀足不知道从哪里看到去水生村的忍者留下的讯息说，通往苇名之底的井底被关了个无能的废物，据说以前还是个忍者，天天想着过去见识一下。正长说真见到了的话，那傻瓜不知道会跟人打起来还是聊起来。<br/>他嘴上很嫌弃这个弟弟，但太刀足很久都没有回到据点的时候正长还是明显焦虑起来。正就抓着他的手让他冷静，那双黑色的眼睛默默地望着他，里面盛着近乎残酷的清醒。<br/>他们继续为内府提供苇名的情报。苇名的冬天降临得很早，细碎的雪花开始在空气中盘旋飘零，仿佛永远落不到地面。在灰青的灌木叶片被雪均匀地覆盖上一层白色时，赤备军顺着孤影众拿命探出来的路涌进小小的苇名。太刀足还是没回来，正就也失踪了，忌手带着几个队员去了天守阁，没有人握着正长的手让他冷静，所以他开始在苇名城里到处找。他的忍犬安静地跟在他身边，它们被训练得很好，从来不随便吠叫，正长给它们闻一闻正就留下来的物品，然后跟着忍犬在苇名城里摸索。<br/>最终他在一个偏僻的神社里找到了正就被自己的刀钉死在柱子上的尸体，满地都是他被杀掉时流出来的血。忍犬凑过来嗅了嗅正就垂在地上的手，悲伤地呜咽了几声，耷拉着尾巴到神社外面守着入口。正长从怀里拿出龙胤露滴轻轻地放在正就的尸体上。这是他出发前从一处祭奠帮那里买的，当时窝在棚子里的男人叫住了他，问他要不要拿一个龙胤露滴。男人的嗓子已经被战火熏哑，声音仿佛来自一截苍老的树干，他说阁下您看起来和死亡有缘，从这个方向走是要去苇名吗，要不要拿一个龙胤露滴，那里的人会拿这个祭奠死者。<br/>他们所有人都知道自己总有一天会死在任务里，每一具路边残缺的尸体都是他们的末路，但正长还是没想过他们会死在强弩之末的苇名。他想起天狗的传闻，据说苇名城里有鬼。他想如果真的是鬼杀了正就，他愿意为了报仇变成比鬼更狠厉的存在。<br/>名为夜叉的糖比凝固的鲜血一样红，咽下去后烫得像一团火焰流到四肢百骸。苇名的鬼在他身后现身了，柿子色的外套，本应死在三年前的亡魂。正长拔刀挡住它的攻击，刀刃相撞时迸发出的火星飞舞，纷纷扬扬地落到冰冷的尸体上，仿佛是燃尽的火焰拼命想把死去的人埋在自己的焰心里。</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>